


The Gang's All Here

by madziraphale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, another gift for friends, bagginshield somewhere in there, cute characters based off cute people, so many relationships so little time, yes the ranger aidan is aidan turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madziraphale/pseuds/madziraphale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again a gift for my dearest friends. Madsrelien of Lothlorien wanted nothing more than to make new friends and see the world. Let's just say she got more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you really want to do this, _gilgaladnya_?” Lady Galadriel asked, cupping her daughter’s cheek in her palm, “There is so much you can offer here.” Madsrelien smiled up at her mother and shook her head. 

“I am sorry, _emel_ ,” she responded, “I feel the strings of my heart being pulled away from the wood and out into the world. There is so much to see, so much to do, so many beings to meet. I must do this.” Galadriel smiled sadly and leaned into Celeborn’s embrace when she felt his arm wind around her shoulders. 

“We wish you all the best, _meldanya_ ,” he beckoned his daughter closer, kissing her on the forehead and draping a beautiful charm over Madsrelien’s neck. The crystal glowed and shimmered as though it was a star plucked from the heavens. 

“I promise I will be safe, _ada_ , _emel_ ,” the young elf reassured her parents, “I will send word as soon as I reach Rivendell.” Her parents nodded one last time, sad smiles on both their faces. Madsrelien took in her home for what she hoped would not be the last time, but, in the moment, she did not care. She was finally to be free of the same routine, the same faces she passed by every day. She loved her home among the elves, truly she did, but there was so much out there. Her sister had the chance to see it while she was Lady of Rivendell. Her sudden death delivered a crushing blow to the royal family of Lothlorien, and from that day on, Madsrelien vowed to truly live her life, for she realized even the immortality of elves was fleeting. 

So, with courage in her heart as well as apprehension, the young Mistress of Moonlight mounted her ebony steed and took off for the Last Homely House. 

* * *

 

“Come on now, Joana,” Aidan put an arm around his fiancée’s waist as she stared sullenly into her mug of ale, “No need to be upset. It was just _one_ bandit. We’ve caught seventeen this month alone.” Jo let out her thirteenth sigh of the night. Not even the cheerful atmosphere of the Prancing Pony could lift her mood.

“But, we were so _close_ , Aidan!” she slammed her fist on the bar with a frown, “and that poor family…How do you just steal a little girl’s doll like that?” Aidan sighed this time, brushing a loose strand of hair out of his partner’s face. 

“I don’t like it either, love, you know that,” he said soothingly, “but, we’ve alerted the other rangers, and that’s the best we can do at this point.” Jo nodded, taking her first sip of ale for the night and leaning her head on Aidan’s shoulder, playing absently with one of his dark curls. 

“I wish there was something we could do besides catching thieves, you know? Go on a _real_ adventure. See all the places we haven’t seen yet.” Her fiancé chuckled, taking a sip of his own ale. 

“So why don’t we?” he asked, causing Jo to remove her head from his shoulder and look at him incredulously, “Hear me out, love,” Aidan put up his hands in a placating gesture and lowered his voice, “I’ve heard word that a company of dwarves is headed in the direction of a certain Lonely Mountain. Think you’d be interested?” Jo looked at him with widened eyes as a smile slowly grew on her face. She nodded furiously, downing her ale in one swig, and kissing Aidan hard on the mouth. She pulled away quickly, leaving the curly-haired ranger stunned. 

“You know just how to cheer me up,” she laughed giddily, placing their payment on the counter, “when do we leave?” 

* * *

 

Madsrelien had been in Rivendell just over a month and was enjoying herself immensely. The Last Homely House was much different from her own home, and the woods were full of unknown beauties to be discovered. She loved getting to visit her niece and nephews as well as her brother-in-law, but she still felt as though something was missing. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stay in the peaceful security of the hidden valley much longer.

Her salvation came first in the form of a pair of rangers, traveling from Bree on business they claimed top-secret and hoping for a place to stay. Being the gracious host he was, Elrond welcomed them with open arms. Madsrelien decided they would be her ticket out of the peaceful lull of Rivendell.

“I wanted to formally introduce myself,” she approached them on their second evening, when the two were sitting out admiring the light of the stars, “I am Lady Madsrelien of Lothlorien, daughter of Lord Celeborn. It is a true pleasure to meet two of the famed Rangers of the North.” The couple—Jo and Aidan—were welcoming and kind, and the rangers and elven princess became fast friends. They even gave her a nickname, since, according to Aidan, Madsrelien was too much of a mouthful. 

“Why not just Mads?” he said one day as the three of them lay on the grass watching the clouds. 

“I think it’s perfect,” Jo agreed, snuggling more securely under her fiancé’s arm, “what about you, Mads?” The princess said it a few times to herself, then looked at the rangers with a smile. 

“I like it,” she decided, “Mads it is.” 

* * *

 

A week and half passed between Jo and Aidan’s arrival and Mads’s second opportunity of salvation. The grey wizard her mother often spoke of—the wise and often a little zany Mithrandir—had arrived at the gates of Rivendell accompanied by a troupe of dwarves and one hobbit. Needless to say, Mads was thrilled. She had never come in contact with dwarves or hobbits before, but she had read much about them and was eager to make new friends. 

Mads hid behind a column as Lindir addressed their visitors, only braving to venture out when Elrond descended the stairs and subtly gestured for her to come forward as well. The princess was dressed, as per usual, in a bright white gown, much like her mother’s. Her hair was not quite as pale, though it shone it’s true golden hue in the setting sun. She felt all eyes on her as she took her place next to her brother-in-law. 

“My Lady,” Mithrandir said, awe tinting his voice, “I haven’t seen you in many an age. You look just as radiant as your mother.” Mads couldn’t help the blush that stained her cheeks. 

“It is a pleasure to see you as well, Mithrandir,” she replied, “I am Lady Madsrelien of Lothlorien. I look forward to making your acquaintances, master dwarves.” She gave them a gracious bow and a smile, and tried to make eye-contact with all of them. Her gaze and breathing came to a sharp halt when her eyes locked with a flaxen-haired dwarf with the most peculiar braided mustache. His blue eyes seemed to bore into her midnight ones, and the princess suddenly was at a loss for words. 

Somehow she managed a smile and an “excuse me” as she darted as nonchalantly as she could up the stairs and towards her chambers. A million thoughts ran through her head. Could these dwarves be the answer to her problems? What were they doing so far from any of the major settlements? Most importantly, since when were dwarves _handsome_? She sighed as she slumped onto her bed. So much thinking left to do, and, if she knew Elrond, there would be a huge feast later in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of some beautiful friendships...and other kinds of ships.

As predicted, Lindir soon stopped by Mads’s chambers to inform her that the guests were seated and the feast would soon begin. The princess thanked him with a smile, and walked the route she knew would take her past the room her brother-in-law had provided for her ranger friends. She caught them just as they left their quarters. 

“Dwarves!” Mads whispered as loudly as she could. Her friends stiffened, and Jo drew a knife from her belt and pushed Aidan behind her with her free arm. Both sagged in relief when they realized it was only Mads, but Aidan still looked miffed. 

“Joana,” he said, grabbing the hand of the arm still partially around his torso, “I think the saving the love of their life thing is _my_ job.” Jo rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“Dream on, ranger-boy,” the two looked at each other with goofy smiles and love in their eyes. Mads cleared her throat to get their attention. The rangers looked back at her sheepishly. “Right,” Jo said, “dwarves. You were saying?” The princess shook her head, and the trio made their way to the grand dining room. 

“Just this afternoon, the wizard Mithrandir showed up with at least a dozen dwarves, armed to the teeth and on the run from an orc pack!” Aidan couldn’t help but smile at the elf’s excitement and neither could Jo. “And there was this one dwarf…” Mads trailed off when she remembered her friends were listening. Aidan’s smile turned to a mischievous smirk and he nudged his friend lightly with his elbow. The princess looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks. Jo looked at her expectantly. 

“Well, this one dwarf…he—he was _beautiful_ ,” Mads got a far-away look in her eyes as she spoke, “I never knew dwarves could look like that.” Aidan’s smirk widened and Jo giggled. 

“What do you know, Aidan,” she said, “our little Mads has a crush.” The elf in mention spluttered and blinked in shock. Before she could get out a coherent response, the three had reached the doors to the dining hall. 

“Make sure you point out which dwarf is your prince charming,” Jo said, cupping her hand around her mouth in an attempt to appear secretive as they stopped and waited to be announced. 

* * *

 

The dwarves and Bilbo were situated at a long table in the middle of the vast dining hall as servants drifted around refilling their drinks and playing music. Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Thorin had seats at the high table, though there was another empty seat and place setting as well. The company was engaging in some relatively calm chatter as they waited on their food. Fili, however, sat staring down at his leafy meal, not contributing to the conversation as he normally would. He thought he heard Kili saying something to him, but he was only half listening. 

“Hello? Fi? You in there?” his younger brother’s question got the blond prince’s attention and caused him to look up. 

“Hmm? What was that, Ki?” The brunet prince wasn’t fazed in the slightest by his brother’s lackluster response. 

“I was just saying,” Kili continued, “how ravishing that Lady Madsrelien was. I bet she’s never kissed a dwarven prince before…” Fili felt a hot flash of jealousy sweep through him and he whacked his brother upside the head. Kili yelped in pain, and the princes got a few stares from some of their companions. “What was that for?” 

“She’s _royalty_ , schist-for-brains. And so are _you_ , so show some decency,” Fili replied hotly. Kili rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, then. Fine!” the younger prince put his hands up in defense, “You’re starting to sound just like Uncle, you know.” Fili grimaced and Kili chuckled. All of a sudden, the calls of trumpets came from the large doorway, and Fili heard one of the servants announce Lady Madsrelien and…two rangers? That was certainly unexpected. 

Regardless of her place next to the dark outfits of the rangers, Fili thought the elven princess stood out like a beacon of moonlight. He’d never seen a being so lovely in all his life. Her silver crown shimmered atop her head as she gave the company a bow of her head before ascending the stairs to her spot at the high table. Fili noticed for the first time that she wasn’t wearing any shoes. Even her feet were lovely. 

She made eye contact with him again before she sat down next to Lord Elrond, and the elder prince felt his face flame. He was so caught up in his embarrassment that he barely noticed the rangers take their seats in the spots across from him and Kili. He did notice, however, when the chatter around them grew silent. When he glance at their new guests, he realized why. 

The male ranger—if Fili had been listening properly, he was Aidan—looked practically _identical_ to Kili. Sure, he was taller, leaner, and had a mop of dark curls, but those spritely features were unmistakable. Said ranger was currently glaring holes into said brother as Kili whipped out his flirtatious charms onto the female ranger. For the second time that night, Fili slapped his brother. 

“Ah! _Quit_ it, Fi!” the younger prince whined, “you’ll leave a dent.” That got a chuckle out of the girl—Fili was sure her name was Joana—and a less malevolent breath of air from Aidan. 

“I apologize for my brother’s behavior,” Fili said, giving the rangers an apologetic smile, “I am Prince Fili, and this moron is Prince Kili. We are at your service, Master Aidan and Mistress Joana.” Both princes bowed their heads, and the rangers did so in return. 

“Just Jo, please,” the fairer ranger stated, giving each of the princes a smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. It’s not every day we get to see dwarves from the lost kingdom of Erebor.” Somewhere down the table, the sound of clanking silverware rang out. Balin had dropped his fork. Fili just stared at her in shock, and Kili was opening and closing his mouth hoping for something to come out. Finally, words made it through. 

“How did you know that?” Aidan and Jo both smiled at the higher pitch the younger prince’s voice took. 

“We're rangers. We’ve got to be observant and listen for details,” Aidan said nonchalantly, twirling a spinach leaf between his fingers, “and since we’ve got basic knowledge of dwarven history, it’s pretty obvious. If _that’s_ ,” he gestured towards Thorin, “ _the_ Thorin Oakenshield, and you two are the princes, it’s as plain as the lack of beard on your face,” Kili gave an affronted noise, “that you’re the royal family of Erebor.” Bofur, who was situated on Fili’s left, gave a low whistle. 

“Not bad, lad,” he said, “not bad at all.” The group of them continued on in conversation, telling the stories of what the Company had experienced so far with the rangers sharing some of their own stories in return. 

While reciting a particularly embarrassing story of Kili in his boyhood, Fili suddenly found himself with a face full of lettuce. He glared down his brother, who was trying his very best to look innocent, and fired back. Soon, the entire table erupted into a vegetable war, since most of it remained uneaten. In a quick glance at the high table, Gandalf looked mortified, Thorin looked furious but a little proud at the elves’ horrified expressions, and—most important to Fili—the Lady Madsrelien (the rangers had insisted they call her Mads) was trying hard to hide a smile form her brother-in-law, but she let the older prince see it for a brief moment. That was more than enough for him.

* * *

 

The “meal” had finally come to a close, and the dwarves had conglomerated on a nearby terrace, where they cooked some meat they had saved earlier on in their journey. Jo and Aidan had joined them; it seemed the male ranger and Kili had more in common than just their appearance. And Ori was furiously scribbling anything and everything that Jo told him in the tome he’d brought along. Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo were off with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, hoping for his assistance in deciphering the map. Fili was having a conversation with Nori and Bofur when the doors leading back inside the Last Homely House opened, revealing Lady Mads. Fili’s curious expression melted into one of lovestruck bliss, a fact noted by the ranger couple and the younger prince. Each sprouted a mischievous smirk as they shared a look. 

The dwarves gave Mads a warm greeting, which she returned with a smile and a wave as Jo beckoned her over to where she, Aidan, Kili and Ori were sitting. Fili heard his brother call his name, and his eyes never left the elven princess as he walked to where he knew his brother was sitting. It was only when he got there that he realized he and Mads were standing right next to each other. Somewhere in his jumble of nervous thoughts, he noted how short she was, especially for an elf. She was a little less than a head taller than him. 

“Mads,” Jo began, “I thought since, you know, you’re both heirs to thrones and whatnot, you two could have a chat. Prince Fili, this is Lady Mads of Lothlorien, Mistress of the Moonlight.” Mads rolled her eyes and blushed at her friend’s use of her full title. “Mads, this is Prince Fili, heir to the Kingdom Under the Mountain. Go on,” she shooed them away with their hands, “go talk about royal stuff.” In her confusion and embarrassment, Mads did the most un-elven thing she could ever do: she tripped on the end of her gown.

Already, flashes of everyone laughing, especially Fili, were going through her mind, and she contemplated remaining on the ground for eternity once she got there. The princess closed her eyes, waiting for the painful thud of her face on the marble below. Instead, she felt a steady grip on her forearm and the momentum pulling her downward cease. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and glanced in the direction of the force. She was shocked to find Fili, looking incredibly concerned. They just looked into each other’s eyes, silently searching each other’s souls. A cough from Ori of all dwarves shook them out of their stupor. 

“Lady Mads,” the scribe began somewhat shyly, “I noticed a big, beautiful fountain on our way in today, and I think Fili would love to see it. Maybe you could show it to him? Since you know Rivendell just as well as anybody.” Aidan gave the scribe a look that read “good work,” and Ori merely blushed in response. Mads fully regained her footing and smiled at the blond prince.

“I’d be happy to take you if you’d like, your highness,” she said congenially, praying to all the Valar that he’d accept. Fili tried to contain his excitement. He couldn’t believe she’d agreed!

“Just Fili please, my lady,” he said, “and I would be most honored. Thank you for the invitation.” Both golden-haired royals goofily smiled at each other as they took their leave of the Company. 

Once the large doors closed behind them, Jo, Aidan, Kili, and Ori congratulated each other on a job well done. 

“Ori, wonderful suggestion,” Jo said, leaning over to give the young scribe a kiss on the head. Ori turned bright red in response and buried his nose deep into his book. Aidan wrapped his arm around his fiancée’s shoulders and pulled her close with a sigh. 

“Our little girl’s growing up so fast huh, Jo?” he asked. Jo laid her head on his shoulder in response and smiled. 

“You bet she is,” she looked up to meet Aidan’s eyes, “I’m very proud.” 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Mads and Fili to reach the fountain in question. As Ori predicted, it was beautiful, especially under a clear sky. The full moon and all the stars reflected off the still surfaces of the connecting pools, creating an ethereal light around the courtyard. Fili was confused as Mads led him towards a large tree, but it lessened into slight surprise when she sat criss-cross on the ground and patted the spot next to her with a smile. He sat as well and they both took a moment to admire the view. 

“It was a wonderful suggestion of your friend to remind me of this place,” she began, “I haven’t been out here to visit since the last full moon. It is one of my favorite places in all of Rivendell.” Fili could understand why. Well, at least from his own point of view. The moonlight seemed to glow from his companion’s features rather than from the sky. Her eyes matched the soft darkness around them, and her smile lit up like all the stars had been gathered on her face. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed her question. 

“If I may be so bold, Fili—and I must insist you call me Mads—why are you and your Company headed towards the Misty Mountains? I know you are of Erebor stock, but a venture to the Lonely Mountain would…” she paused suddenly in her thoughts. Fili looked down at his hands nervously, not wanting to give away the true purpose to their quest. Before he could try to change the subject, she did it for him. 

“Forgive me, that was much too forward,” she began, “How about we start with something simple. Tell me about your family, if that is not to forward as well…” he cut her off with a wave of his hand. 

“I’d be more than happy to, Mads,” he smiled at her, and the elven princess felt her heart speed up. His smiles were like a fire’s glow. “You of course have met Ki and Uncle, but my mother has remained back in Ered Luin. My father passed in the battle do reclaim Moria, along with my uncle Prince Frerin.” Mads was surprised at how calmly he spoke of death, then she remembered. Not everyone was immortal. “We are a small clan now, come to think of it, but we are strong. We have to be.” The elf couldn't help but admire how determined he looked as he spoke. She could already tell he had the heart of a lion. 

“I would very much like to meet your mother one day, Fili,” Mads said with a gentle smile that would’ve made Fili’s knees go to jelly if he’d been standing. “My family remains my mother and father and myself. My sister…” she had to pause and was horribly embarrassed. Fili had just mentioned not one but _two_ deaths of family members. She knew from her history lessons there had been many more, yet she could not discuss even _one_. “My sister was Lord Elrond’s wife,” she tried again, “she left us long ago.” It was all she could get out and she was ashamed. 

The sudden pressure of Fili’s hand on top of hers was both startling and comforting. 

“I’m sorry to hear about your sister,” he said kindly with a slightly sad smile, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost Kili.” A moment of quiet and understanding passed between the two, and something in the atmosphere changed. They continued to talk of their lives, Fili’s in Ered Luin and Mads’s in Lothlorien. She was fascinated to hear about the great mountain kingdom and hung on his every word. Fili never cared for elfish culture—especially with his uncle as an influence—but he found he was genuinely interested and fascinated by every world Mads spoke. 

Much later into the evening, Fili felt one particular question come to his mind. 

“If I may be so bold,” he began, “why are you here in Rivendell and not back in Lothlorien?” The question seemed to catch her off guard, and Fili immediately regretted it. He was about to make a retracting statement but she beat him to it with a response. 

“All my life” the princess stared out at the moon’s reflection as she spoke, “I have lived in Lothlorien, never once leaving the halls of my ancestors. I have learned of other races, far away lands, beautiful sights, daring adventures, enchanting romances…” she trailed off and Fili gulped, “But I wanted more than just to learn. I wanted to be a part of it, to see the world, to touch and smell and taste and _be_ a part of all Arda is and will be. Isolation is pointless and helps no one. I am here because I want to have an adventure, Fili,” she suddenly met his eyes, and the prince was drawn in by the intensity in her gaze, “but I am stuck here.

“Please,” with the tone she used, Fili found he was ready to say yes immediately, “wherever you are going, whatever you are doing—unless it’s truly nefarious, which I doubt, since you are an honorable dwarf—take me with you.” The prince had to hold his jaw stiff so it didn’t drop to the floor. He sat there for a moment, not sure of what to do. She watched him expectantly, hope sparkling in her deep blue eyes. _What will Thorin think?_ he thought _What will any of them think? She’s a_ princess _for Mahal’s sake! I can’t just…_ Fili looked up from his lap and the look on her face—one of true, genuine joy and _trust_ —he couldn’t take it. He caved like a badly designed mine. 

“Of course you can join us!” he said, taking a guilty joy in watching her face light up in true delight. She squealed adorably and hopped off the ground, running around the courtyard smiling and laughing. Fili couldn’t help but laugh along. He was caught _very_ off-guard, however, when she made a beeline back towards the tree and practically scooped him off the ground. 

“Thank you so much, _calwa Casarnya_!” Mads leaned the distance downward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Fili stiffened. He certainly hadn’t expected _that_. But, who was he to deny a gift from Mahal? Mads had finally calmed down enough to sit back down, but just as she crossed her legs, Dwalin’s gruff voice rang across the courtyard. 

“Fili, get yerself back up here and quit lollygaggin’, lad! We’re leaving. Now.” Fili didn’t think he’d ever heard three more horrifying words. Mads didn’t think she’d heard anything more thrilling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick Quenya for you! 
> 
> calwa Casarnya: my beautiful dwarf
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you're liking it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

It took what felt like years to convince Thorin to take along the three taller beings as members of their Company, but once he realized how much time he’d wasted arguing—and with a little persuasion from Mister Baggins—the group of seventeen was quickly making their way out of the hidden valley. 

_And not a minute too soon_ , Mads thought, as she noticed the bright swirling of her mother’s gown turning down a corridor. The princess missed her mother, truly she did, but she would have all eternity to see her. This adventure would only happen once, and there was nothing in Arda that could make her miss it. 

* * *

 

In three days time, the group had reached the foot of the Misty Mountains. The elven princess had spent most of her time trying to get to better know her new traveling companions. However, the King Under the Mountain tried to avoid speaking with her as much as possible, as did his ever-faithful best friend. So, Mads talked mainly to the young princes, Ori, Bilbo, Bofur—who would translate for Bifur—and Bombur. They were a friendly bunch, and the Mistress of Moonlight found she had made yet another group of close friends. 

Though she tried to spread her time evenly between all the members of the company she had become acquainted with, Mads always found herself drifting back to Fili. Conversation flowed easily between the two young monarchs, and she found his sense of responsibility, bravery, sense of humor, and his smile absolutely endearing. She sighed and lifted her gown as they began to ascend the mountainside, realizing how right Jo had been that first night. Mads had a crush on the Heir of Durin (a pretty big one, at that).

* * *

The storm had been unexpected, but not as unexpected as the sudden loss of footing that came as the mountains beneath them became living giants. Bilbo had almost fallen into the bottomless chasm between the mountains, and Mads felt all her breath leave her lungs when she thought half the Company had been crushed between the cliffside and the ledge they’d been standing on. 

When they finally reached an opening in the mountainside, Oin lit a fire, and the Company swarmed it like moths to a flame. Mads sat as close as she dared, damp and shivering in the cold. Never in her life had she experienced first-hand the fear and shock that came with witnessing death—or, in this case, a near death experience—and she wanted nothing more than to sob into her _ada_ ’s shoulder and curl up in her mother’s arms. Instead, she wrapped her own arms around herself and tried to reign in her tears. She had to be strong. Thorin didn’t trust her to begin with, and she wasn’t going to prove herself the weakling he thought her to be so early on. 

Jo had noticed her friend’s unease and was about to move to comfort her, but Aidan’s hand on her shoulder stopped the ranger’s advance. She looked back at her fiancé with a scowl, and he gestured back in the elf’s direction with his head. Jo was surprised yet pleased with what she saw. Fili had parked himself next to Mads, draping a somewhat dry cloak over the shivering elf’s shoulders. The princess smiled gratefully at her dwarven savior, and the blonde prince smiled back at her in kind. The prince and princess’s ranger audience had to hold back their smiles when the elf yawned and the dwarf prince’s face shifted from friendly to twitter-pated.

* * *

 

Mads had no idea when she fell asleep; all she knew was that she awoke suddenly with a feeling of unease in her gut. Her pillow shifted beneath her head, and she squeaked in surprise, reaching for the short sword she brought with her before a warm hand rested on hers. Dazed—though a little confused—she looked down and met Fili’s eyes, the blue depths glittering with concern. The princess’s eyes widened. She’d fallen _asleep_ on his _shoulder._ Her father would be ashamed. 

“I’m truly sorry, Fili,” she blurted out, looking anywhere but at his face, “I did not mean to keep you here due to my inability to stay awake.” The prince’s smile faltered a bit. He squeezed Mads’s hand to get her attention. 

“It’s really okay, Mads,” he said when she met his eyes, “In fact, I was rather comfortable myself. You’re a lot warmer than my bedroll.” Both blond royals’ cheeks turned bright red at that. They were so engrossed in their own world that they hadn’t noticed Bilbo trying to sneak away, at least until the blue light of his small sword filtered to their spot in the cave. The familiar glow triggered horror’s in the princess’s mind that she thought she’d never experience firsthand. 

“Everyone, wake up!” She cried, standing up to shake the dwarf nearest her, “Hurry there’s something—“ before she could finish, a horde of goblins swarmed the cave, and the ground gave out beneath them, plunging the entire Company into darkness. 

* * *

“Let us go, scum!” Aidan’s frustrated cries rang through the cave along with the rest of the dwarves’ protests. All he received in response was a jab to the gut with a club as the goblins chattered among themselves. The ones holding Mads and Jo captive were leering at them, and both women knew they had to be on edge. 

“Dwarves is more important,” one of the slimy creatures said to his friend, “These’m tall folks’ll make a meaty stew. We’ll take ‘ems to the kitchens.” Immediately the protests of the Company grew louder, and Mads found herself in a panic. 

“But this’n,” one of the goblins responded, pulling Jo forward with a jerk, “she’s a pretty ‘un. The king’ll like ‘er. We’ll take ‘er to ‘im.” Jo gave an angry yell as she was dragged in the opposite direction as her elven friend and her fiancé. Both rangers tried desperately to escape their captors, crying out each other’s names as they were dragged apart. The dwarves were in a similar state, fearing the fates of Aidan and Mads as the two were herded towards the kitchens. None of them had seen Bilbo. 

Mads could barely hold in her terrified tears as she and Aidan were led down countless corridors towards the goblin’s cooking area. The princess felt her heart in a vice as she contemplated the fate of her friends, especially Jo. She glanced over at the curly haired ranger. His face was more drawn and hopeless than she’d ever seen it. Mads made as much of an effort as she could to wrestle her hand free to grab one of her friend’s. Aidan looked up at her, though his expression remained unchanged. 

Gandalf reached the two before they reached the kitchens, and soon the three of them were off in the direction of the rest of the Company. By the time they arrived, Jo was being shoved toward the most hideous creature Mads had ever seen. The elf stood frozen in shock and anger. Gandalf had to hold Aidan back. 

“Let go of me, you old idiot!” the ranger practically screamed at the wizard, “that’s my Jo down there! I’m not going to let that _monster_ anywhere near her!” Gandalf just looked at him. 

“Perhaps, Mister Turner,” he said in his typical calm tone, “it would be better if we went with my plan? It holds a more likely chance of _most_ of the Company making it out alive.” Aidan stopped for a moment and nodded hesitantly, scowl still present on his face. Finding the matter settled, Gandalf then looked to Mads. 

“My Lady,” he began, “May I be so bold as to ask for your assistance in our rescue? I simply require a demonstration of your abilities along with mine.” Mads swallowed hard but gave a sharp nod. Aidan looked between the two in utter confusion. 

“I’ll tell you later,” the elf whispered to her ranger friend, “when we have Jo back.” Aidan simply mouthed “okay.” 

When they had reached what Gandalf deemed the “perfect spot,” the wizard and the princess simultaneously released white light—Gandalf from his staff and Mads from her hands. Between weapon retrieval, cutting down goblins, and trying to escape the tunnels, Mads did not think to check on the well-being of her companions, though she did see Aidan continually glancing at his fiancée. 

The group of them finally escaped the dark stench of the goblin tunnels and paused to do a head-count in a nearby clearing. Mads finally got a good look at everyone—each seeming roughed up but nothing more—but her attention was drawn quickly to her ranger companions, who were deeply locked at the lips in reunited bliss. Mads sighed, but couldn’t blame them. She was just happy Jo was safe. 

A pressure on her hip caused her to look down and into Ori’s doe eyes. “Are you all right, Mads?” he asked sweetly, hugging her tightly. The princess got down on her knees and hugged him back properly. 

“I am fine, Ori, thank you,” she responded with a smile, “and I hope you and your brothers are well also?” He nodded and smiled. 

“Oy!” Kili’s voice came suddenly from behind her, “Who said Ori gets all the hugs?” The elf turned to face the brunet dwarf with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Kili’s arms were open wide, and Mads laughed, gesturing him to come closer. She hugged him tightly, so pleased that he was unharmed. 

“Of course, Fi needs a hug, too, don’t you brother?” the young prince said when he and Mads broke their hug. The elf’s cheeks turned a bit pink. Fili approached cautiously, shooting his brother a miffed glare. 

“It’s…it’s _wonderful_ to see you safe and sound and not someone’s dinner,” the blond prince said quietly to the princess. She smiled warmly at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tight hug. 

“The feeling is mutual, Fili,” she breathed out, relief flooding her voice. The two stayed that way for a while, until they noticed Gandalf was calling out roll. Mads’s heart stopped for what seemed like the millionth time that day when she didn’t hear one familiar name. 

“Where is our hobbit?” Gandalf cried in alarm. The entire Company looked among their ranks frantically for their smallest member, until Thorin spoke. 

“I’ll tell you what happened,” he began, anger prevalent in his voice, “Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone.” 

Mads felt anger swell in her chest at Thorin’s harsh words, but she was stopped from replying when a voice she didn’t think she’d ever hear again came from behind a grouping of trees. 

“No, he hasn’t,” Bilbo said, locking eyes with the stunned King Under the Mountain. The entire group erupted into happy cheers. 

“Bilbo Baggins!” Gandalf proclaimed, pure joy bubbling in his voice, “I have never been so happy to see someone in all my life.” 

“We thought we’d lost you!” Kili cried. 

“How did you manage to escape?” Fili asked excitedly.

“How indeed,” Dwalin’s gruff voice cut through their excitement. 

“More importantly, Thorin added, stepping towards the halfling, “ _why_ did you come back?” The group went silent, waiting for the hobbit’s answer. Bilbo squared his shoulders and looked Thorin directly in the eyes. 

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have,” he began a little tentatively, “And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back… because you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” Mads was touched by her friend’s speech, but before she could make a move to embrace him, a howling pierced the air. 

“Everyone! Run, Quickly!” Gandalf shouted, beckoning the group of them to follow his lead. 

* * *

Mads never thought she could feel like all hope was lost more than once in a single day, but, as she and the Company clung desperately to a tree hanging over a cliff’s ledge as Thorin went to face down the most terrifying orc (and the only orc, for that matter) the princess had ever seen, she now knew it to be possible. 

The elf felt another sharp blow to her heart as Thorin was tossed about like a rag doll. Bilbo deciding to go on a one-hobbit rescue mission wasn’t helping, either. The eagles had been an unexpected blessing from Gandalf—he seemed to be good at those—but the elf princess kept glancing back at her wounded companion, who still lay limp in his eagle’s clutches. 

Mads had never even contemplated that she would get to experience flight, but the wind through her hair and the sun on her face stayed as a reminder that this was _real_. She was living the adventure she always dreamed she would. The perils she faced seemed inconsequential now; she was _flying_ and she felt _alive_. 

They landed sooner than she hoped they would, though the princess gave no complaint when she came off her euphoria high and took in Thorin’s wounds. She immediately moved to heal him, settling down next to the king and placing her hands on his chest. She murmured the words she’d learned by heart but never thought she’d use, and slowly but surely Mads noticed the color return to Thorin’s cheeks. 

The dwarf king woke suddenly, sitting and then standing quicker than he should have. Mads grabbed his arm to help him keep his balance. The dark-haired dwarf looked up at her in surprise, but then in gratitude. He nodded to the princess, and she returned the gesture.

“The halfling?” Thorin ground out, his voice still weak. Bilbo stepped forward, concern and relief shining in his brown eyes. “What were you thinking?” the king continued, his voice growing in volume, “You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?” Tense silence fell over the Company once more. Jo and Aidan wore matching frowns and stepped closer to one another. 

“I have never been more wrong in all my life.” Thorin’s final statement was punctuated by his pulling the hobbit into a tight embrace. A collective exhale rose from the group of eighteen, and cheers soon followed. Mads noticed the king and the burglar’s mouths moving, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. This time, it was Bilbo that broke up the revelry. 

“Is that what I think it is?” The entire group froze and made an abrupt turn to see what the halfling was seeing. Mads didn’t have to be a dwarf to realize what it was. 

“The Lonely Mountain,” Gandalf said in awe, “the last great dwarf kingdom of Middle Earth.” Thorin released the hobbit and made his way to the edge of the rock. Mads was stunned by the radiant hope in his eyes. 

“Our home,” Thorin stated, elation and wonder filling his voice. Mads smiled, feeling a new sense of admiration and kinship with the usually gruff leader of the Company. All he wanted was to go home. Mads knew now that she wanted nothing more than to help him—all of them—get there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter! I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to get to the real action and drama (not to mention romance) that'll happen in Mirkwood and beyond. So, something to look forward to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

Once they all had recovered their bearings, the now officially complete Company of Thorin Oakenshield continued on their way to the Lonely Mountain with renewed spirits. They had been on the road about a week when Bilbo spotted another orc pack hot on their trail. Gandalf, once again, had another trick up his sleeve. 

“There is a place nearby where we may be able to take shelter. However, it will be a challenge to convince our host to let us stay,” the wizard said, “but, he can be reasonable…under the right circumstances.” Mads didn’t know how she felt about those odds, but when the wargs finally caught their scent, she found she didn’t care. 

Gandalf’s command to run was left unchallenged, and the Company took off in a mad dash towards a settlement in the distance. The princess had no idea that Bombur could run so fast! Her dress was proving harder and harder to run in. Mads panicked further when she heard the sounds of her pursuers growing closer. In her fear, she stumbled and went crashing to the ground. 

The snarling grew louder and louder as the princess struggled to sit up, feeling a sharp pain in her ankle. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced, but they reopened quickly when she felt hot breath on her face. Her dark blue eyes met the black ones of the beast before her, and she felt all of her senses go numb. This was it. She was going to die here in this field without ever seeing her family again. She wouldn’t even get to tell Fili how she felt. 

The warg growled at her, bearing its teeth and snapping. Mads lost sight of the beast suddenly and her vision went white. A more high-pitched noise pierced the air, and it took the princess a moment to realize that it was her own scream. Searing pain went through her calf, and she felt her body being dragged in the direction she’d come. The movement caused her mind to shoot back to reality, and her heart filled with determination. 

_No,_ she thought. She had made it this far, and she was not about to let herself be so easily beaten. 

With a new cry—this one of rage—Mads did the only thing she could think to do. She willed all her power through her fingertips and blasted the warg in the face with a beam of bright light. The creature reared back and howled in surprise. The elf’s eyes widened when she heard an angry yell accompany the beast’s cries, and before she could regain her bearings, a flash of fur and blond passed in front of her, and the sound of warg’s howl increased and then died away. 

“Mads? Mads! Oh Mahal please be all right!” Fili’s panicked cries broke through the ringing in her ears. When she looked up at him with a blank face, his features softened slightly with relief. 

“Fili?” she questioned weakly, trying to stand but remembering—rather painfully—that she couldn’t. The prince caught her on her descent and quickly wrapped his arms beneath her shoulders and knees. 

“Time to go, your highness,” he said, taking off in a sprint in the direction the company had gone. The sounds of more wargs and orcs came from behind them, but not once did Fili look back. He kept his eyes transfixed between the wounded elf in his arms and his destination. 

The blond prince sighed a bit in relief when he noticed Jo, Aidan, and Kili had remained near the entrance, knocking arrows in an attempt to slow down their pursuers. This proved mildly effective, but the wargs kept coming.

The five of them had just passed through the outer gate when a roar unlike any they’d heard before sounded from across the meadow. Aidan held his sword out and made a move to stand in front of Jo. The sight they beheld was shocking to say the least. 

An enormous black bear—larger than any warg—charged through the group of orc hunters, taking most of them to the ground. Fili would have stayed to watch under different circumstances, but he knew this stroke of luck would not last forever. Not to mention, his hand that cradled Mads’s legs was starting to feel damp and sticky. The prince tried not to let his panic show as he gestured for the rangers and his brother to make their way inside the large home. 

“Out of my way!” Fili roared as he tried to push through the dwarves crowded around the door, “she is injured and needs help! Where is Oin?” The healer stepped forward as his comrades stepped aside. Thorin gazed at his nephew in shock and awe as the blond carried the elf towards a large pile of hay in a secluded corner of the homestead, waiting to set her down until Bifur brought over a quilt for her to lay on. 

Mads winced at the loss of contact and warmth from Fili, and, in a pain-induced haze, called out the prince’s name and grasped for his hand. Though he was worried, Fili couldn’t hide his blush as he grabbed the princess’s hand and squeezed. 

Jo and Aidan came to the elf’s other side, assisting her as she tried to sit up. Mads smiled at her closest friends, and they smiled back at her, happy to see she was—for the most part—unharmed. 

“Now, let’s take a look a’ yer leg, lass,” Oin said, raising the hem of her gown over her knee. Mads was in too much pain to care for modesty. The rest of the Company, however, turned their heads and pretended to look interested in anything else in their new accommodations. Fili, Jo, and Aidan stayed, wincing simultaneously when they saw her wound. 

It was nowhere near as severe as Thorin’s had been, but the sprained ankle coupled with the deep bite wound were unwelcome new experiences for a member of a race that rarely experienced death, never mind severe injuries. 

“Can’t you just use whatever magic you did to heal Thorin?” Aidan asked, concerned furrow in his brow. Mads shook her head softly.

“I…used most of my magic to fend off the warg,” she responded, “It will take some time before I am able to fully heal myself again.” Aidan nodded solemnly as Oin bound his friend’s leg, pain flaring in his heart each time she winced. The curly haired ranger then thought of a plan. He could get the information he wanted _and_ distract Mads from her current state. 

“So,” he began, “you can do magic?” Jo and Fili both looked at him quizzically, but turned back to face the elf when she began to speak. 

“All elves are born with some small amount of magic,” she said, a small smile making its way to her features, “Some, depending on their lineage, possess greater power than others. Being the daughter of some of the longest living elves in Arda comes with certain perks.” Those gathered around the princess laughed, but were cut off by Oin slapping his hands together. 

“There we are, lass!” the old healer said with a smile, congenially patting her on the knee, “This’ll hold ye until yer back tuh full strength again.” Mads smiled warmly back at Oin, bowing her head. 

“Thank you, Master Oin,” she replied, “Your healing talents are much appreciated.” The old dwarf gave an embarrassed chuckle and blushed a bit, repacking his bag and wandering to dote on his younger brother. The four were left in a comfortable silence after Oin left. Mads still had a grip on Fili’s hand, and the two blonds were trying hard to steal glances at one another without the other knowing. 

Jo looked at Aidan, who’s expression mirrored a child’s at a puppet show as he watched the two awkward heirs, and nudged her fiancé on the arm, gesturing towards where the rest of the Company was gathered around a large table. Aidan pouted dramatically and Jo rolled her eyes with a fond smile, muttering some excuse about claiming a sleeping space before the dwarves got all the good ones. Neither Mads nor Fili acknowledged them. 

“Fili, I—“ Mads paused and winced as she shifted closer to the blond dwarf, “thank you. For everything.” In a moment of boldness, she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Fili, who had up until this point been staring at his hands nervously, looked up as soon as he heard his name. By the will—and likely amusement—of the Valar, the two blond’s lips met awkwardly.

If Mads had thought flying was the best feeling in the world, that surely wasn’t the case now. They broke apart almost immediately, staring at each other in unconcealed shock. Fili had a thousand thoughts racing through his head, and he tried desperately to reign them all in. One stood out most in the fray, however: _kiss her again_! And so, gathering every ounce of courage he possessed, he did. To his surprise—and extreme delight—she kissed him back. 

Both prince and princess floated in pure bliss…until they heard a very familiar snicker coming from behind a nearby beam. The two pulled away from one another to glare at the pillar of wood until it produced the younger dwarven prince. 

“Oh, don’t mind me, please,” Kili said slyly, wearing a cat-like grin and winking, “I was just coming to let you know it’s just about suppertime…if the two of you are even hungry after eating each other’s faces—“

“Ki, enough,” Fili said sternly, his face burning red in anger, “I’ll be over to get meals for the two of us. Now _get_ , you sneak, before you end up like that warg on the field.” The elder prince snarled and stomped in his brother’s direction, and the brunet prince scampered away, smiling all the while. As soon as the younger dwarf left their sight, Fili turned back towards the elf. Mads was smiling at him like he held the world in his hands.

“I’ll be right back,” Fili smiled goofily at the princess, “so don’t go anywhere.” The elf rolled her eyes but smiled wider, letting out a laugh as the prince walked slowly as possible towards where the Company had gathered for their meal. He kept his eyes on the princess as he walked, causing him to almost collide with Bilbo.

“Oh, goodness!” the halfling exclaimed, dodging the prince rather smoothly, “I’m quite sorry about that, Fili. But, I’m glad I ran into you! I was just about to bring you and Mads some dinner.” The prince looked down in surprise to notice three bowls of stew balanced on the hobbit’s arms. 

“An’ he brought company!” Bofur’s jovial voice came from behind Bilbo, and Fili noticed for the first time that the rest of the Company—even Dwalin and his uncle—were holding their stews. “We all wanted to try ’n help lift th’ lass’s spirits—“

“And what better way than a hot meal and good friends?” Ori finished for him. Fili was flabbergasted, but took the bowls from Bilbo with a smile. The whole gaggle of them shuffled back towards the haystack. Mads smiled tenderly when Fili reappeared, but her eyes widened and her hand went to cover her mouth when the rest of the Company followed close behind. The princess was embarrassed to find herself holding back tears. She had _friends_. 

The night reminded Mads of the evening back in Imaldris when she had first met the Thorin and his Company. Singing, stories, laughter, music, and even a bit of dancing filled the air with palpable gladness. A warm feeling settled in her stomach and in her heart as she looked back on how much her relationship with the dwarves had changed. Though she would need to rest for a day or two, Mads knew that from here on out, things would be much better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood or bust! Featuring blossoming romance, a less-rude Thranduil, and a surprise guest!

The next morning brought the arrival of their host, an enormous yet kindly skin changer named Beorn. After some coaxing from Gandalf—and the realization that Bilbo was just about the most adorable creature the large man had ever seen—Beorn allowed them to take refuge in his home for a few days. 

While she was forced to be bedridden, Mads took the opportunity to fix the one problem that had plagued her since the journey’s beginning: her dress. With help from Bilbo, Dori, and Aidan—who was surprisingly good with a needle and thread—along with any excess materials provided by Beorn, the extra garments the princess had brought with her became a loose white tunic and a pair of fitted trousers. She saved one dress, just in case and remained barefoot. 

The extra rest in a warm, dry environment did them all wonders, and the hearty—though, to the dwarves’ distaste, meatless—meals their host provided for them put the Company back in peak condition. Even Thorin, who refused to admit that his wounds from his battle with Azog bothered him, frowned less often. Mads took it all as a good omen. 

The group left a few days later, borrowing ponies and horses from Beorn. The trip to the edge of the Greenwood took another two days in itself, and thought their time most of the Company seemed tense. Mads, Jo, and Aidan tried to ease their spirits with some stories. The rangers spoke of their favorite missions—filled with humor and never short on action—and the princess filled in all the dwarves willing to listen on her time spent visiting with the royal family of the Woodland Realm in her youth. 

She was close friends with both the prince and princess, and knew well the tragedy of King Thranduil’s loss of his wife, the mother of his children. Elrond and her parents had worried that Thranduil would never recover, but word followed just a few centuries later of his remarrying to another elf, a Lady Larissa who had been the his children’s caretaker since their mother’s death. Mads had not seen the royal family in ages, so she was thrilled for the opportunity to do so, as well as to prove some usefulness to her companions. 

Gandalf left them at the edge of the wood. The dwarves, hobbit, elf, and rangers were all set on edge by the “sick”—as Bilbo called it—feeling radiating from the forest. This was not the Greenwood Mads remembered (she vaguely recalled Beorn referring to it as Mirkwood before they left), and she found herself reluctant to enter. However, once the supplies had been unpacked and the steeds sent home to their master, the group of sixteen continued their journey to the Lonely Mountain. Mads grabbed Fili’s hand for reassurance. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

They wandered aimlessly for days, agitation, exhaustion, and hunger working ruthlessly at everyone’s minds. On the eighth day, the spiders came, and with them, clarity back to the minds of the Company as they engaged in battle. The arrival of the elves was not very welcomed by the dwarves or rangers, but Mads was thrilled. 

“Legolas!” she called out to the prince, who had led the charge, “It is so wonderful to see you again, _mellonya_.” Mads felt taken aback by Legolas’s lack of surprise to see her, though she was comforted by his smile. Fili flinched a bit at their warm embrace. His scream of Kili’s name caught everyone’s attention, and the group of elves and dwarves turned helplessly as a spider advanced on the younger dwarf prince. 

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Beandriel, the princess of Mirkwood, appeared from the branches above with her bow, quickly and effectively dispatching the beast. Kili stared at her in wonder, his brown eyes big as dinner plates.

Kili was roughly dragged over to the rest of the Company, and Legolas gave the order in elvish to have them all searched, except for Mads. Aidan growled and slapped away the hand of a male elf who made to search Jo. The female ranger utilized all her will power in an effort not to kick the elf in the groin. Mads grabbed her friend’s arm with a furrowed brow as he spoke to Gloin. 

“Legolas, what are you doing? My companions and I mean you no harm. We are simply passing through on our journey to the Iron Hills. Though it would be lovely if your family could spare us shelter for an evening or two,” the moon princess asked, glancing around at her friends in concern. 

“We were expecting you, Madsrelien,” Beadriel said calmly, making her way over to Mads for an embrace. Mads complied, but held her friend at arm’s length and looked at her in confusion.

“How could you be expecting me, Bee? I only learned I would be joining this Company not long ago.” Bee and Legolas shared a look. 

“Just come with us,” Legolas said with a forced smile, “Take the prisoners.” He commanded to the rest of his troop. Mads hadn’t even noticed them chain up Jo, Aidan, and the dwarves. 

“Legolas what is the meaning of this? I demand you tell me, now!” the princess of Lothlorien felt rage flow like fire in her veins. The prince did not meet her eyes, instead gesturing for two guards to come towards him. 

“Watch her,” was all he said, and he and his sister were off in the trees again, leaving an angry and confused Mads in their wake. 

Amidst the shouting and shoving as the chained Company marched through the woods, no one noticed their lack of hobbit or the bending grass and branches as Bilbo scurried behind them.

~ ~ ~ 

 

Mirkwood seemed less like a castle and more like a fortress since the last time Mads had been there. The guards escorting the Company passed through the front gates, leading their captives through the winding hallways that filled the entirety of the settlement. At a fork in the path they stopped, and an elf in flowing blue robes approached them, eyeing the dwarves and humans warily. 

“The princess is to come with me. Put the rest of them in the dungeon,” he stated calmly in Sindarin. Mads immediately felt the tug of her guards on her arms and she struggled to break free, calling out in the direction of her friends. 

“No! Please, let them go! They mean you no harm!” She reached out for Nori—who she had been standing next to—and the dwarf tried to do the same, but both were tugged away violently. Angry shouts erupted from the entirety of the Company, filling the halls around them with noise. 

“Where are you taking her?” Jo shouted.

“Get your hands off her you lousy tree-hugger!” Kili called.

“She is part of this Company! Return her to us!” Thorin roared. 

Mads had to hold back a sob when she heard Fili scream her name. They were all soon separated, the dwarves’ protests fading into the deep tunnels of the cavernous palace. The princess shook with fury, but went quietly with this new elf as her guards led her in a familiar direction: the throne room. 

She was placed in the center of the floor when she arrived. She could see Legolas in the corner near the base of the high throne. Atop it sat his father, looking regal as ever in his crown and robes. Thranduil smiled at her with some genuine happiness, though Mads could clearly see the frustration in his eyes. 

“It is most wonderful to see you again, Lady Madsrelien,” the king said, standing from his seat and gracefully descending the staircase, “though I would have preferred it under better circumstances.” Mads could hardly force out a smile. 

“The feeling is mutual, your majesty,” she replied somewhat coldly, surprising Thranduil and his son, “If I may be so bold to ask, why have you taken the dwarves prisoner? And the rangers, for that matter? They are not here to rob you. They are just passing through.” The king’s smile immediately vanished, and Mads felt her heart drop to her knees. 

“That business is mine alone, my Lady,” he replied, “But, that is not why I have brought you here. Someone has been waiting for you for quite some time,” Thranduil looked to the blue-robed elf from earlier, “send him in.” The servant nodded and left the room quietly, only to return a few seconds later with one elf Mads did not expect to see. 

“Haldir?” she questioned, staring her old friend deep in the eyes. The blond smiled and nodded, and the princess gave a squeal, rushing at him and enveloping the captain in a hug. “I can’t believe you’re here! Oh, I have missed you!” The scene brought smiles to everyone’s faces, including the king’s. When she released him from the embrace something dawned on her. 

“Haldir, not that it is not _wonderful_ to see you, but what in all of Arda are you doing _here_?” The smiles in the room dropped, including Haldir’s, but only slightly. 

“Princess, I am here to bring you home,” he replied quietly, as though he were afraid to say the words. He most certainly had a reason to be afraid. Mads’s blood ran cold and hot simultaneously. She ripped herself away from her friend and glared at him. 

“Who put you up to this?” she asked, anger and sadness evident in her voice. Haldir simply met her eyes sadly and she knew. It was her mother. “I cannot believe she would—NO! No, Haldir, as your princess I refuse to go with you. I am continuing on my journey whether _emel_ finds it fitting or not!” Her voice rang out in the stunned silence of all the elves present. The noise to break it came from behind the king’s throne. Every head in the room turned to see Princess Bee, followed by an elf almost as short as Mads. The new elf had tanned skin and dark hair waving freely down her back. 

“Darling, I heard yelling,” she stated in a kindly voice, stopping next to the king, “Is everything all right?” Any trace of anger or frustration faded out of the king as soon as he spotted the dark-haired elf, and he grabbed her hands as soon as she reached his side. Mads didn’t have to think twice who it must be. 

“You must be Lady Larissa,” the moon princess said in her best diplomat voice, though she was genuinely excited to meet the new queen, “I am Lady Madsrelien of Lothlorien. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Mads bowed and Queen Larissa did so in kind, a warm smile on her lips. 

“Thranduil, you did not tell me we had guests arriving,” the queen turned to her husband with a small frown. Thranduil immediately looked like a kicked puppy. Mads had to hold in a laugh at how enamored the king was. 

“I am sorry my love,” he responded, “but our dear Madsrelien will only be here for a short time. Her mother is expecting her home soon, which is why Haldir has been staying with us.” Larissa nodded, still a little wary of the situation, especially when she noticed how uptight her dear Legolas looked, the painfully straight face of her sweet Bee, and poor Lady Madsrelien with her fingers tapping against her trouser leg impatiently. Larissa decided she would look into it later. 

“Well, then, let us celebrate the time we all have together!” the queen’s smile widened and the rest of the room seemed to light up with her, “the feast of starlight is upon us, and we will take this time to celebrate our friends from Lothlorien as well.” Thranduil kissed the back of her hand and stared at her adoringly. 

“That sounds magnificent, my queen. Grandar, take Madsrelien to her room so that she may refresh herself after her long journey. Beadriel, go and see to what the watch picked up today.” The queen looked up in confusion at the king at the mention of Bee’s assignment, but the blond smiled down at her reassuringly. Once again, the queen would let it slide…for now. She knew any and all things would be revealed by their royal guest. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Bee made her way to the dungeons quickly, hoping to make her rounds in enough time to get the full story from her old friend. Not to mention, she didn’t know how long she could stand being near that one dwarf, the one she had saved earlier. 

She passed by the cells individually, earning growls, curses, and a few attempts at being spit on from the dwarves inside them. Bee reached the cells that held the humans, and was shocked when both the female and the male ran directly up to their cell doors. 

“What did you do with our friend?” Jo asked, all of her earlier rage gone and replaced by worry. Aidan reached through the bars of his cell and grasped her hand, giving it a firm squeeze and glaring at the princess, daring her to make a move to separate them. 

“Madsrelien is my friend too,” Bee stated sharply, causing the two to look up in surprise, “and I can assure you she is safe here, unlike she was with you lot.” The woman growled and her partner gripped her hand tighter. 

“So you are Bee, then?” he asked, wary curiosity in his voice, “The Princess of the Woodland Realm? And your brother was the other blond…Legolas, was it?” Bee nodded slowly, head tilted slightly in confusion. “Mads spoke so highly of you, called you her most trusted friends. Why would you betray her like this?” Aidan growled. Bee was taken aback by his words, and instantly the guilt she felt crept back up on her. 

“We were just following our father’s commands,” the princess said softly, staring at her boots, “if we showed resistance in front of the guards, they would come to lose faith in our king’s authority, and the possibility of mutiny is not a far-away thought in these tough times.” Bee looked up to notice Aidan’s glare had softened slightly, but just a hair, and Jo seemed not to press herself against the door so hard. 

The princess got there names, but, when another guard appeared on his own patrol of an upper level, she knew that she had to continue her own rounds or bring unwanted suspicion to herself. Bee passed a few more dwarves, each with an expression all their own. 

After gawking at the largest dwarf she had ever seen—and the brightest orange hair—the princess came to the cell of a blond dwarf. While the others glared or yelled or growled at her, this one sat perfectly still, staring at the wall in front of him in anger and a deep sadness. Bee almost passed him by when she heard a soft voice come from his cell. 

“Where is she?” Fili asked, still not making eye contact with the princess, “Why did you take her away from me…from us?” his voice grew stronger and angrier. Bee thought she saw the glint of dried tears on his cheeks, “If you harm her in any way I swear to Mahal I will—“ 

“Your ‘Mads’ is safe,” the elf stated simply, “She is and always will be a dear friend of mine, and of Woodland Realm. Elves would never turn their back on their own kind.” At this Fili snapped her head in the princess’s direction. Bee looked into his eyes and suddenly she _knew_. It took all her strength not to fall over. 

“You love her, do you not, master dwarf?” her tone was not scornful or mocking. It was simply questioning. Fili went stock still, then softened, a very small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the memories of the past months flitted through his mind.

“Yeah,” he whispered hoarsely, never breaking eye contact with the elf, “yeah, I do.” And that was all Bee needed to hear. 

“I will make sure she is safe. You have my word and my honor,” she said to the dwarf, whose eyes widened a bit, though he nodded nonetheless. Bee continued down the tunnel. 

The last cell she reached, to the Valar’s amusement, she was sure, held the dwarf she had saved. He was tossing something that glinted green in his hand. The princess’s curiosity was immediately piqued. She looked on in silence as he flipped it again, her keen eyes noticing the indents in the smooth surface that looked a lot like

"Runes," Bee unconsciously whispered aloud, startling the brunet dwarf and causing him to drop his trinket. The stone rolled between the bars and stopped when it collided with her boot. Kili pressed himself desperately against the bars, looking on anxiously as Bee carefully plucked the rock from the ground and examined it. 

"What does it say?" the princess asked the young prince, meeting his eyes curiously. She saw something flash in his gaze before Kili smirked. 

"The stone has a curse upon it," he said, voice low and ominous, "any who read it and are not of the race of Durin shall be forever cursed!" Kili shouted the last word, and Bee did her best not to appear visibly startled. 

 _This dwarf is an odd one..._ she thought, tossing the stone neatly through the cell bars and into the prince's hands and turning to walk away. Kili panicked, thinking he might lose his chance to talk with the girl. 

"Or not!" he called, trying to sound as casual as possible. He smirked a bit when Bee turned back to face him. "It's really more of a talisman. For me...well, it's a reminder, a promise to my mother." Bee raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What did you promise?" the princess asked. Kili stared at her for a moment, relishing in her gentle voice, her long, platinum hair, and her piercing yet warm eyes. 

"That I would come back to her," he said softly, noticing how her eyes softened and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. The surprise morphed into a smile that made Kili feel like he was staring at the sun. Bee looked ready to speak, but the sounds of musing and whooping laughter from above stopped her.

"It sounds like you're missing quite a party," Kili snarked, feeling a tad angry that she might leave just as he was getting to know her. The princess gave him a knowing look and took a seat on the nearby steps. 

"The feast of starlight," she mused, staring at something above her and then back at the prince, "it is one of my people's oldest and most cherished celebrations."

"I always felt that starlight was cold and unfeeling. Far too distant from the world," Kili said, staring at his hands. When he didn't hear an immediate response, he looked up, only to meet the princess's shocked and somewhat hurt eyes. He regretted his words immediately, using all his willpower to refrain from slamming his head against the bars. 

"It is the light of memory!" Bee exclaimed. She took a deep breath and continued calmly. "The light of the stars remind us of our pasts, good or bad. It is from the past that we learn to make a better future." She had a far away look in her eyes, and Kili knew he was hooked. "I walk there sometimes," she added quietly, shaking the prince out of his thoughts, "in a place beyond the edge of the wood, becoming one with the heavens as a move with them..." Bee trailed off and the dwarf gazed at her, utterly enraptured.

"I saw a fire moon one time," he interjected after a bit, hoping that she wouldn't mind his breaking her thoughts. She didn't. "I was traveling with a group of merchants doing metalwork in a nearby town, and we had camped out on mountain ledge that night. We were setting up camp when all of a sudden Fi—that's my brother, with the blonde hair—dropped his bowl of stew—it was good stew, so that was weird, not to mention the clattering sound scared everyone—and he just pointed to the horizon." Kili smiled when he noticed how enraptured Bee was in his tale.

"It was beautiful," he continued, "all flaming reds and oranges...like a forest in the middle of autumn. And it was  _huge_! The biggest moon I've ever seen!" Bee had to chuckle at his enthusiasm, but, truth be told, she was having a better time talking with Kili than she would have had at the party, spending the night trying to wave away desperate suitors and keep a watch over how much dorwinion wine her father drank.

Her brother's call from above was a surprise, but it was a pertinent reminder of her main task. "I have very much enjoyed talking with you, Kili," she stated, giving a small bow. The prince opened his mouth to ask how she'd learned his name, but she leaned close to the bars and winked, "Fi told me." Bee giggled, and Kili looked like a fish out of water. 

As she took her leave, the princess smiled at the dwarf, and an unknown feeling bloomed in her chest. She felt she could have stayed there forever, simply talking to him, but the sound of guards approaching with the prisoner’s supper shook her out of her thoughts. Looking into Kili’s eyes one last time, she took her leave of the dungeon. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Mads paced in front of the bed in the room they’d provided her, scowling angrily at the beautiful furnishings. She could practically picture her friends shoved into their dark, cold prison cells with nothing more than a flat stretch of rock to sleep on. She stewed like this for a while, trying desperately to concoct an escape plan. 

When a servant informed her that dinner was about to be served, the princess told him that she’d eat in her room since she was “weary from her travels.” Her lie seemed effective enough when a second knock came a short while later, but Mads was surprised to find Lady Larissa at her door—flanked by Legolas and Bee—holding a tray full of food. Bee raised her left hand with a smirk, waving a bottle of dorwinion wine.

The moon princess welcomed them in, but remained puzzled by the appearance of all three of them. The elven royals all settled around the table in Mads’s quarters, and before she could take a bite of her bread, Legolas spoke. 

“We need answers, Madsrelien,” the prince said softly, trying his best not to sound commanding, “We are your friends. We trust you and we want to help you. But we need to know the story first. All of it.” Mads’s eyes widened at her friend’s bluntness, but nodded with a smile, finally happy that _someone_ was interested in hearing the truth. 

The princess told them everything. She started in Lothlorien and the reasons behind her journey. She spoke of her time in Rivendell, meeting Jo and Aidan, and, eventually, the dwarves, Gandalf, and…

“Bilbo!” she cried suddenly, almost flipping the table as she stood. Legolas and Bee both had their hands on their weapons, whipping their heads around in concern. Larissa had a bluish light crackling from her fingertips. Mads sank slowly back to her chair, her face etched in fear and sadness.

“He is the halfling burglar that has been traveling with our Company,” the moon princess continued, staring at her hands in her lap, “He…we left him in the forest. We were taken…and he was not. I do not know where he is.” Mads’s voice cracked, “He is very brave, but he is very small. I pray to Eru that no harm has come to him.” 

The princess looked up when she felt a hand on hers and met the eyes of Lady Larissa, who smiled at her warmly. Mads opened her mouth to continue her story, but was interrupted by an all-too-familiar throat-clearing. Again, the three woodland elves readied themselves for an attack, but the brassy-haired princess remained seated, her mouth hanging open in shock and her eyes to her hairline. 

“I am quite unharmed, though I’m grateful for your concern, Mads,” Bilbo appeared from behind a curtain, and immediately the moon princess was on her feet. 

“Bilbo! Thank Eru you’re safe!” In her elation, Mads swept the hobbit off the floor, hugging him tightly and spinning in a circle. Bilbo hugged her back just as tight, partially from happiness and partially out of fear that he’d fall. When she finally put him down, Mads pulled an extra chair up to the table for her friend to sit. As Bilbo sipped a cup of tea, Bee asked the question on everyone’s mind. 

“How did you get in here?” the woodland princess asked, only befuddlement in her voice. Bilbo’s face flashed darkly for the briefest moment, but a secretive smile replaced it just as quickly. 

“I am a burglar, your highness. Sneaking into places is my specialty,” he said. Mads rolled her eyes with a smile that echoed around the table. 

Introductions were made, and the story continued.

Bilbo filled in many of his own portions along with the princess’s anecdotes. The brassy haired elf was too caught up in her tales to notice the knowing smiles that appeared on Larissa, Bee, and Bilbo’s faces every time she mentioned Fili. But she did notice Bee’s small blush whenever Kili’s name appeared. 

“We need to get you out of here,” Larissa said when the story ended. The entire table stared at the queen.

“But, Lady Larissa—“

“Just Larissa, please,” the queen interjected.

“Larissa,” Mads continued, “I agree with your sentiments completely, but I don’t understand how it can be done without any of you being charged with treason and me getting escorted straight back to Lothlorien.” The light “ahem” came from Bilbo’s chair, and the elves all swiveled their heads in his direction. 

“I may just have the solution to our problem,” he said casually, pouring himself another cup of chamomile. 


End file.
